


I Am Right Here

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: kpop friendship groups [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Stray Kids x The Boyz AKA Gay Kids x The Gayz AKA Monster Rookie Kings of 2018 under the same roofSimilarities of Stray Kids and The Boyz?Just to name a few: dropping cake, Titanic obsession, meme boys disliking their Korean names, Armys, iGot7s, Onces...The list can go forever.! ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL !(a lot of dialogues)(chatrooms sometimes appear)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This title makes literally no sense I just want to smash the titles of a Stray Kids song and a The Boyz song together lol  
> And since this is a crossover fic, interesting...ships can happen :3  
> (I haven't even decided on who and who lmao so I didn't tag any)  
> (Btw this is rated T because of swear words)

"Okay...this is awkward." Chan declared.

Right now, Chan's group of 9 were standing in the living room, while Sangyeon's group of 12 were stuck outside the entrance because there are too many people and they haven't decided on their rooms yet.

"Question is, how did you even find such a large house?" Sangyeon questioned. Although he is outside, he can already see how big the interior is.

"Changbin's a rich, spoiled kid," Minho deadpanned, and the younger boy protested, "The rich ones are my parents and I am not spoiled."

"Anyways, we should just shove our luggages in one of the rooms, then decided who are going to share which," Woojin suggested. All of them quickly agreed and proceed to do what he said, then they sat around as a circle in the living room.

"Alright, we have 4 rooms. 3 can accomodate 5 people and one can have 6." Changbin said.

"For instance, we should split the millenials. It would be chaos if they are all in one room." Sangyeon said. The eldest ones (aka the 96 - 98 liners) nodded their heads furiously.

"Changmin and Jeongin cannot be together as well," Jaehyun said. 

"Same for you," Jacob pointed out, "You will randomly shout."

"Okay, okay," Chan rose his hand, "Let me list out who are not allowed to share a room. No millenials, no dolphins or screamers in general, no close friends because we are supposed to get to know people we know less about, and no love rivals."

"Minho hyung and Jisung is gonna be everyone's love rival within a day. Trust me." Seungmin said with the most sincerity ever in his life, which resulted in the two mentioned boys kicking him.

"We should decide the rooms first," Juyeon interrupted.

After half-an-hour of discussion, here is their conclusion:

1\. Sangyeon, Woojin, Juyeon, Changmin, Jeongin aka The slightly saner ones (read: the "normal" ones who are also insane) (Changmin promised not to scream randomly so they allowed the two dolphins together - they know Changmin is good at keeping promises)

2\. Jacob, Chan, Kevin, Felix, Eric aka The not-so-foreign line

3\. Younghoon, Hyunjae, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin aka The (self-proclaimed) Top Visuals minus Juyeon

4\. Chanhee, Haknyeon, Hyunjoon, Sunwoo, Jisung, Seungmin aka The Sinnamons

"All done - now, Haknyeon, Sunwoo, please don't fuck." Sangyeon suddenly said, and Jeongin choked on his water.

"No promises!" Sunwoo said with a straight face and thumbs-up, and this time Haknyeon choked on thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ Canada bros  
> ♡ TBZ foreign line  
> ♡ changlix  
> ♡ mentioned minsung  
> ♡ Aussie line  
> ♡ feric  
> ♡ juric  
> ♡ mentioned juhwall  
> ♡ implied seungjin  
> ♡ mentioned seungjin x jeongin  
> ♡ non-existent juyeon x minho  
> ♡ non-existent juyeon x jisung  
> ♡ mentioned bbangkyu  
> ♡ mentioned nyukyu  
> ♡ non-existent bbangmil/bbangjae

"Great, now that we all have a room for ourselves, we can talk shit about others without them knowing," Kevin announced in English.

"I know right?" Felix replied excitedly, "But we can't gossip about Seungmin or Jisung. Hyunjin too to be safe. They know."

"Wow, you guys do have a lot of English speakers," Jacob commented in astonishment while settling down his things.

"If I recall correctly, Hyunjin had an English name, right?" Eric asked, ignoring Kevin's "Wow, I guess you do have a brain after all!" in the background and Chan's ugly crackling. Felix nodded. "Yeah, it's Sam."

"He can probably bond with Younghoon and Jaehyun over their stupid-sounding English names then," Kevin declared.

"What's their names?" Chan asked. Jacob snorted, "Jerry Lee and Jelly Kim."

Felix immediately laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Pfft, Jerry still makes sense, but Jelly? He sure has an interesting naming taste," Chan wiped a fake tear-of-laugh. 

"I don't think they will bond over stupid English names though," Eric commented, "I think they will fight over the non-existent title of Visual Prince, when the winner is obviously Juyeon."

"Oh, I had to disagree on that one, Changbin is obviously the most handsome one."

"You are all wrong," Kevin said, "It's obviously me."

Awkward silence.

"I guess  _we_ are the ones fighting then," Chan broke the silence.

"Kevin, do you not want cereal today?" Jacob asked, but with a an obviously joking tone, "And Eric, if you want Juyeon's attention, you should first acting like a grown up like Hyunjoon."

"I am already a grown-ass man." Eric retorted. "I am getting older."

"You're not even twenty." Jacob pointed out calmly.

"What are you, twelve?" Kevin scoffed.

"I swear to god, you three have the potential to be the best family existing in the world," Felix said in awe.

"No Felix," Chan placed a hand on the younger Aussie's shoulder, "It should be Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin."

Kevin dropped his jaw.

"Wait. They are all millenials though?"

"Yup," Chan calmly opened a pack of chips, "That's called the best peerenting."

"I prefer not talking about family," Jacob took a piece of the chips, "Let'd make some predictions. Like who would probably bond."

"I think Jisung will quickly grow affection towards Juyeon." Felix also took a handful of chips (and got glared by Chan), "Fyi, he was already fanboying over Juyeon's handsomeness, and Minho is not happy with it."

"So Minho and Juyeon will probably provide good tea for us," Eric deduced.

"Not surprising. Minho and Juyeon both have curled-up lip corners." Kevin said, "But I don't think Juyeon would be a great threat. He prefer chic babies like Hyunjoon."

"How about that - let's go spy or install a hidden cam or something." Felix suggested.

"Ooh, you're a genius!" Eric exclaimed.

"I prefer no hidden cams. Who knows if Jaehyun and Younghoon will fuck or something." Kevin said, leaving a confused Jacob, "I thought Younghoon likes Changmin?"

"Nah, I am pretty sure those two are platonic. I believe Changmin likes Chanhee more. Jaehyun? I don't know about that."

"Spying time then!" Chan announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellow Stays...Chan deadass called himself dAdDy and idk what to do about this information.  
> He's definitely not letting go the joke smh  
> (we all know he can be a baby boy though:) Just saying)


	3. (self-proclaimed) top visuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ mentioned minsung  
> ♡ Minho being jealous of Juyeon  
> ♡ platonic changjin  
> ♡ mentioned juric  
> ♡ mentioned junew  
> ♡ Changbin being whipped for Minho's face  
> ♡ Basically minbin, actually  
> ♡ Minho being whipped for Younghoon's face (I mean who doesn't)  
> ♡ Bbangmil/bbangjae

Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin all in one room? Sounds like the highest-quality eye candy package and heaven to those girls at school.

Reality?

"This is so awkward..." Changbin muttered under his breath, but he was heard by Hyunjin anyways and the taller boy nodded slightly.

So far, the others haven't spoken even one word. Changbin heard from Sunwoo that Younghoon is the quiet type, and he noticed how Jaehyun kept eyeing Minho, Hyunjin and him, as if he's trying to talk to them.

He guessed that why Jaehyun didn't actually make a move is that Minho didn't even look at him for once, while Changbin himself was mumbling with Hyunjin, so Jaehyun didn't interrupt them.

To be fair, he knew Minho was nice enough to chat with new people. He probably couldn't come up with a topic to converse just yet.

"What if  _we_ try to be the ones who start a chat for once?" Hyunjin whispered to him.

"I can't think of anything-"

"Hey, you two." Minho glared at the two youngest boys, "You two have been whispering for some time already. Be a man and speak up."

"We were literally talking about what to talk about." Changbin retorted. "Do you want us to discuss about this in public?"

"How public can this be? It's just the five of us." Minho scoffed. "The worst that could happen is that I laugh at you for your awkwardness."

"The real awkward one is in the next door." Jaehyun suddenly said. "I am talking about Juyeon."

"We don't speak of his name under this roof." Minho pouted. Changbin swallowed his laugh and explained to a very confused Jaehyun, "His boyfriend thinks your friend is handsome. Can't blame him. That kid is literally gay for every handsome male."

Technically they aren't boyfriends. It's just a joke because the two definitely have a closer-than-friends relationship, but Minho did tell Changbin that he might have a crush on the younger squirrel-like boy.

"Oh," Jaehyun didn't swallow his laugh, "Yeah. I get it. He's hot as hell. And absolutely boyfriend material, except for being weird, awkward, and too gullible."

"No one can get him unless Eric approves." Younghoon suddenly said.

"You're right." Jaehyun sighed. "But apparently Juyeon prefers Hyunjoon or girl Chanhee."

"Girl Chanhee?" Hyunjin cocked his eyebrow, "Actually, who is Chanhee? Can't really remember."

"Chanhee's that skinny guy who's almost as pale as Chan." Minho replied. "But yeah, what's girl Chanhee?"

"Apparently Juyeon would like to date him if he were a girl." Jaehyun explained, "To be honest, he already looks like a girl."

"Pretty boy privileges," Minho scoffed. "You're a pretty boy, hyung." Changbin commented.

"Did you got poisoned?"

"You do look pretty," Younghoon said. Minho eyed at him weirdly, "Dude. You're like, one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen."

"Uh, thank you." Younghoon replied calmly, but Changbin could see his face became slightly flushed, "Honestly, Jaehyun isn't bad either."

Changbin was pretty sure Jaehyun's face became  _very_ rosy. He believed Minho also noticed, because he could see that cheeky hyung showed his infamous cat-like smirk.

He wasn't going to admit that he had always found that smirk attractive.

"I know they're going to debate over visuals!" A voice that Changbin couldn't recognize exclaimed from outside the door.

"That's Eric, I think." Hyunjin said.

"Shhh, do you really have to yell in Korean?"

"That's definitely Kev." Jaehyun said, trying to hide his blush.

He heard Felix saying something in English, but he couldn't quite understand. He could only hear Jaehyun and Younghoon's names.

"They're saying that Eric and Kevin's right about Younghoon hyung and Jaehyun hyung." Hyunjin said.

"What about us?" Younghoon asked confusedly, Hyunjin shrugged. "Dunno. They didn't say anything about it."

Changbin was very certain that Jaehyun had a thing for Younghoon. He glanced at Minho, who mouthed, "Let's set them up" to him.

 


	4. Sinnamons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short;;;;
> 
> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ Sunnew bickering as usual  
> ♡ mentioned minsung  
> ♡ Seungmin dissing Jisung

"First of all," Chanhee hissed, "This name is nonsense."

"Second of all, no one actually told us we have to use it." Sunwoo deadpanned, "Chill, hyung, or you'll have to change your pen name to Old."

"What pen name?" Seungmin asked.

"He had this lame blog introducing and reviewing pizza shops-" Sunwoo began when Haknyeon cut him off, "Hey! Pizza is serious business!"

"Everything Chanhee hyung does is lame." Sunwoo continued, "Don't worrying, Haknyeon hyung, of course pizza is important business. Back to the original topic, Chanhee hyung has this blog, and his pen name is New."

Jisung bursted out laughing.

"Your 'changing pen name to Old' joke is pure gold!" Jisung laughed, and Sunwoo gave him a thumbs-up while Chanhee just scoffed next to them.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Chanhee yelled.

"To be fair, it's pretty funny." Changmin (whose initial purpose is to come to chat with Chanhee) joined in the conversation, "But hey, you're right about the name being weird."

"Chan hyung said it suits us." Jisung shurgged.

"How though?" Haknyeon asked.

"He said it perfectly portraits how we looks sweet or cute when in reality we're either savage as hell or rude as hell." Seungmin explained.

"Rude? I don't think I'm rude." Haknyeon questioned.

"Rude as in being charismatic." Seungmin said, "For instance, I think all girls in school fall for you for at least a second during your talent show performance."

"So...who's who?" Haknyeon asked again, "I'm pretty sure Sunwoo is the savage one."

"Seungmin's definitely savage." Jisung declared. Seungmin snickered, "Unfortunately I don't find you savage or rude. You look like a fluffball all the time."

"Hey! I got secret mails in locker too!" Jisung protested.

"To be fair, I recognized those handwritings. 70% are from Minho hyung. 29% are from boys. Only 1% are from girls."

"That's mean Jisungie is boy crush!" Changmin squealed, "I'm proud of you!"

"I am definitely the savage one." Chanhee said.

"Yeah, but you got dissed more often than not." Sunwoo pointed out.

"SUNWOO I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU-"

"Boys," Jacob opened the door, "No swearing to God. Thank you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ Hyunjoon admiring Changbin  
> ♡ implied jaehwall  
> ♡ implied juhwall  
> ♡ Sangyeon and Jeongin bonding  
> ♡ mentioned 3racha  
> ♡ mentioned Canada bros

"Hyung, can you do that part? Please?" Hyunjoon pleaded.

"Where did you even hear that from?" Changbin asked.

The two completely ignored a certain person named Lee Sangyeon, who's sitting right next to them.

"What on earth are they talking about?" He asked the person next to him, aka Yang Jeongin, quietly.

"I don't know. Why are they in our room anyways?" Jeongin replied.

"Because Hyunjoon supposedly wanted to cuddle with Jaehyun, but since Jaehyun was out buying snacks he decided to come for Juyeon-"

"-And bumped into Changbin hyung talking to Woojin hyung." Jeongin finished.

"Precisely." Sangyeon nodded.

"For the oldest and youngest, you two bond quite rapidly."  Changmin interrupted.

"That is not important. Changmin, do you know what they are talking about?" Sangyeon asked.

That was when Changbin cleared his throat and started, "MAAAAAAATRYOSHKA-", earning cheers from Hyunjoon.

"Ahh, so that's what they're talking about." Jeongin exclaimed. 

"What is that?" Changmin asked.

"Chan hyung, Changbin hyung and Jisung hyung are all interested in rapping, and they have a sort of secret rapping trio. That one is a famous line of Changbin hyung's from a famous song among us." Jeongin explained. "But how Hyunjoon hyung knew, I have no idea. Probably leaked by Jisung hyung or Felix hyung, I guess."

"Secret rap trio? I think it might be interesting if they join with our two Canadians." Sangyeon said, and Changmin nodded furiously, "Yeah! Jacob hyung and Kevin's voices are beautiful!"

"Says you, you are an amazing dancer." Juyeon suddenly said from behind, "What're you talking about?"

 _Ahh, so this is Juyeon hyung that Jisung hyung's been talking about. He really is handsome._ Jeongin thought.

"We're talking about how Chan, Changbin and Jisung's rapping and Jacob and Kevin's singing can fit well." Sangyeon replied. "Where have you been? Hyunjoon's here for you."

"Joonie?" Juyeon seemed a bit surprised, "I was just making food. Actually, Jacob's friend has a friend who's awesome in making fried chicken, so I asked for the method and tried it out."

"Fried chicken?" Woojin immediately looked up from his phone, "You made fried chicken?"

"Yeah. Not as good as restaurant ones because it's my first try, but not bad." Juyeon said, "Jaehyun hyung already tried it out."

"Is there anyone in the kitchen?" Changmin asked immediately. Juyeon nodded, "Of course. Don't want him to eat all of them."

"Let's have a fried chicken party!" Jeongin screamed and Changmin screamed with him. Everyone else covered their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a guess who's that fried chicken master is lol


	6. Karaoke Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding karaoke party joiners and a little bit of drama
> 
> (filler chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ Minsung  
> ♡ Sangcob teasing (kind of)  
> ♡ Minho x Juyeon because I bias these two and yeah they're hot af  
> ♡ seungwoo's love for day6  
> ♡ Jacob x cereal (the real otp, fight me)

"This dorm is too quiet for my liking." Eric declared, and Kevin looked at him with a look of disdain. "Then what do you want?"

"Bro, don't get so worked up. I am throwing...a karaoke party!" Eric magically pulled out a whole karaoke set, "And you can sing any song!"

"Ooh, who said 'karaoke party'?" Seungmin immediately slammed open their door, "I'm in!"

"I knew you'd come!" Felix cheered.

"Nope, we're not doing this in the room. To the living room!" Chan yelled.

~

"What's the ruckus?" Sangyeon questioned as Jacob went to their room to take the cereal he hid there.

"Hmm? They said they're throwing a karaoke marathon." Jacob replied, "After I get the cereal I'd be joining too."

"Eh, don't count me in. I'm old an tired."

"Dude, you're not even old." Jacob laughed, "Well, it's not mandatory anyways so you can crash in anytime you like - Woojin? You?"

"I'll wait until they tire a little." Woojin said, "Or when they're not blasting Twice again and again. I can hear _Yes or Yes_ again. I kinda want to sing DAY6 with Seungmin in peace."

"That is true." Jacob giggled, "Changmin? Jeongin?"

"After we took the snacks!" Jeongin said.

"I'll come later too." Juyeon said.

"Alright. Can you help me ask the others though?"

"Sure thing."

~

"Hey guys-"

"Oh, so you're Lee Juyeon?"

Juyeon looked at the boy - Lee Minho - who was standing at the door. If he were to be completely honest, he thought Minho was really,  _really_ pretty.

But Juyeon was quite certain that he didin't have a kink of being death-glared by pretty boys.

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, first, if you wanna find the others, they're in Jisung's room." Minho said, "And speaking of Jisung, don't go near him."

It wouldn't hurt to tease a bit, right? 

"Uh, I have no intentions to get  _that_ close to him." Juyeon smirked, "Rather, I'm more interested in  _you._ "

He was satisfied to see the shock in Minho's pretty eyes.

"Hmm, is it?" Minho also smirked, "You might be more interesting than I thought. Well then, I heard you need to find the others. I'll go with you."

~

"Oh, Minho - Ooh, when did you two become friends?" Jisung looked at the two handsome guys in front of him. Top-class eye candy.

"Nope. We're more like frenemies for now." Minho said, "Heard Eric's throwing a karaoke party. Which of you guys want to join?"

"Ooh! Karaoke!" Jisung's eyes sparkled. "GUYS! WE'RE HAVING A KARAOKE PARTY!"

The two heard loud cheers from the room.

"We're all in!" Jisung announced.

 


	7. karaoke pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want an excuse to get my biases and major bias wreckers interacting so yeah lmao
> 
> Ships appearing:  
> ♡ Minho x Juyeon x Jisung  
> ♡ Sangyeon x Woojin for 0.1 sec if you squint  
> ♡ Changbin protecting Jeongin as a responsible hyung
> 
> Other remarks:  
> ♧ Kevin roasting (kinda) Jaehyun  
> ♧ Jaehyun being dirty-minded

Next thing they knew, they were all gathering on the living room. Less of a karaoke party and more like girl group dance competitions between Minho, Felix, Seungmin, Changmin and Jacob while Hyunjoon, Jaehyun and Jeongin sang.

_("Should we buy Dance Center? I think we should." Sangyeon asked. Woojin nodded in agreement.)_

After the previous exchange, Juyeon couldn't really take his eyes off Minho. In front of Jisung no less.

"Minho hyung's hot, right?" He asked proudly.

"Damn right on that." Juyeon replied. "You're lucky to have him."

"Techincally we weren't boyfriends, but close enough." Jisung grinned cheekily, "But you should know why he was mad at you. I told him that you're hot too."

"No wonder." Juyeon simply said, "He looked as if he wanted to kill me."

"Hey, speaking of that. What did you do to make him no longer want to kill you?"

"You want to know?" Juyeon smirked to that thought. And that totally doesn't help in relieving Jisung's gayness. "When he told me to get away from you, I said I'm more interested in him than in you."

"Ooh!" Jisung's eyes sparkled, "Damn, now I can't stop imagining you two making out. And ya know, I don't mind poly."

"That quick?" Juyeon snickered, "You got guts. Saying those things in front of your boyfriend."

"Technically we're behind him." Jisung replied cheerfully.

"You two seems like you're having fun." Minho interrupted.

"Not quite. Your boyfriend wants to see live porn by us." Juyeon said nonchalantly.

"That's wild." Changbin also joined in the conversation, "Jisung, I never knew you're into those kinds of things."

"As a 100% gay I am always interested in gay porn by handsome dudes." Jisung replied with a straight face. 

"Hmm. Although it's your wish, I can't grant it yet. Not close enough with Juyeon." Minho said in a sultry voice, "Who knows about the future though?"

"I'm okay with you though." Juyeon said with an innocent face. "Pretty boys are everyone's wish."

"Guys, Jeongin is still a baby," Changbin interrupted again, "I personally don't mind you guys talking this, but go to your room because Jeongin's here."

"By the way, your inner fuckboy is out, Juyeon." Jaehyun popped in.

"As if you aren't one!" Someone (presumably Kevin) yelled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm kinda interested in your convo. Let's avoid tainting the baby, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got dirtier than I thought sorry not sorry( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Parents Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships appearing (all mentioned):  
> ♡ Minho x Juyeon x Jisung  
> ♡ bbangmil/bbangjae  
> ♡ nyukyu  
> ♡ hwallric  
> ♡ sunhak

"I wonder how Juyeon, Minho and Jisung were going on." Woojin suddenly said. Sangyeon, Jacob, Chan and himself were preparing food in the kitchen.

"Hmm? What about them?" Sangyeon asked.

"You see, Minho may or may not have a crush on Jisung, so when Jisung praised Juyeon's visuals he got jealous," Woojin explained slowly, "But I think something happened and Minho and Juyeon were starting to bond, and might be drifting to a three-way slightly-horny pining."

"Every day they stray further from God," Jacob sighed.

"Can you blam them? Minho and Juyeon are both attractive." Chan said. "Plus, you won't believe how many times Minho flirt with others per day. And he has his ways to make everyone pop a boner."

"That's an amazing talent...in a way." Sangyeon commented.

"If Jaehyun joined them I'm gonna commit mass murder." Jacob declared.

"Don't worry about Jaehyun." Woojin dismissed, "Changbin said they discovered Jaehyun's crush on Younghoon so they're gonna set them up."

"Is it? I never noticed." Sangyeon sighed, "Are there any pairs that I am not informed of?"

"Let's see...Ah, yes. Changmin and Chanhee. But they'll make a cute couple more than a dirty one, so no worries." Jacob answered. "Then there's definitely Sunwoo and Haknyeon. I see potential in Hyunjoon and Youngjae, but they may not notice themselves."

"Oh? Is that so?" Chan asked, "I thought Hyunjoon likes cuddling with Jaehyun or Juyeon."

"Nah, he likes warm cuddles in general." Jacob said, "But he acts more differently with Eric. A little more hesitant, I'd say."

"Damn, I know nothing." Sangyeon sighed again. Woojin joked, "Don't sigh, it'll make you feel old."

"Do we have any couples that we don't notice?" Chan asked.

Woojin rolled his eyes, "Nah, they never hide their relationships. Disgusting."


	9. Operation YJH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is merely a chat room chapter oops
> 
> Shis appearing:  
> ♡ nyukyu  
> ♡ Hyunjin fanboying Jinyoung  
> ♡ minho x juyeon  
> ♡ implied sunhak

_**BundlePrince** created a group chat_

**_BundlePrince_ ** _added **ILoveDark** ,  **JinyoungFanboy** ,  **ReadyCue** , **New** and  **FoodIsLife** into the group chat_

 **ReadyCue:** Wow Minho you're quick

 **ReadyCue:** We just discussed it like

 **ReadyCue:** 3 minutes ago

 **BundlePrince:** ofc gay matters are always urgent matters

 **ILoveDark:** Ok gay king, what is your genius plan?

 **BundlePrince:** Aw binnie, I appreciate you calling me a King when I'm not

 **JinyoungFanboy:** Yes stream King by Jinyoung and BamBam

 **BundlePrince:** calm your igot7 ass hyunjin

 **New:** Honestly why do I get involved?

 **FoodIsLife:** Bc you are with changmin and you two have experience, hyung

 **New:** Then why are YOU here?

 **ReadyCue:** Bc he likes Sunwoo

 **FoodIsLife:** JOKES ON YOU

 **BundlePrince:** Bc I said so

 **New:** I am the oldest here last time I checked

_**BundlePrince** changed  **New** 's username into  **Old**_

**BundlePrince:** If you wanna change your un, all you have to do is to ask politely

 **Old:** Fuck you

 **ReadyCue:** I'm pretty sure you're a bot but ok

 **BundlePrince:** oH?

 **Old:** SHUT UP CHANGMIN

 **ILoveDark:** TMI

 **BundlePrince:** ANY FUCKING WAY

 **BundlePrince:** Back to our original matter

_**BundlePrince** changed the name of the group chat into  **Operation YJH**_

**FoodIsLife:** Yes

 **FoosIsLife:** Honestly every time when I see Jaehyun staring at Younghoon I can see heart eyes

 **New:** But then why he always sticks with Juyeon?

 **BundlePrince:** Juyeon again????

 **JinyoungFanboy:** C'mon hyung we all know you wanna get fucked by him

 **FoodIsLife:** How did this become so dirty?

 **FoodIsLife:** Anyway, let's be honest here who doesn't want Juyeon as hookup

 **ReadyCue:** Me, I'm not morosexual

 **Old:** No wonder you like me

 **BundlePrince:** Debatable

 **ILoveDark:** He's better than you at math hyung

 **BundlePrince:** Sweetie I believe I'm the one who aced all the exams, acquired driver license while going on busking every single day in an underground dance group

 **FoodIsLife:** Wow Minho hyung you're kinda amazing

 **BundlePrince:** Thanks baby

 **BundlePrince:** Annnnd once again we drifted away from our original topic - getting Younghoon and Jaehyun together

 **Old:** If Juyeon is close to Jaehyun why not let him test the waters?

 **ReadyCue:** Why don't we add him in here?

 **JinyoungFanboy:** I'm pretty sure if we add juyeon in here this chat would become nsfw

 **BundlePrince:** My pleasure ;)

 **ReadyCue:** Oh well...let's just ask him for help then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it isn't obvious enough:  
> BundlePrince: Minho  
> ILoveDark: Changbin  
> ReadyCue: Changmin  
> New (who became Old): Chanhee  
> FoodIsLife: Haknyeon  
> JinyoungFanboy: Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
